dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
A cannon character written by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Metal Sonic is known infamously as the metallic evil twin of Sonic the Hedgehog, and has appeared multiple times throughout the Sonic franchise. Metal Sonic made his first appearance in Sonic CD as the main antagonist alongside Dr. Eggman, though his most well known role happens in that of Sonic Heroes where Metal Sonic becomes the Metal Overlord after using the combined data of Sonic and his multiple friends. In a very odd move however, the author brought Metal Sonic into Dimensional Clash, NOT as a villain, but rather, a recently converted hero, almost making this Metal Sonic about as OC as he is a cannon character. This version of Metal Sonic originally appeared in the Fanfiction.net fanfic exclusive 'Metal Overdrive' written by 'The Conflicted Writer'; a fanfiction that spans 54 chapters, and sports 547 reviews. A must read by anyone's standards. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3955565/1/ Background When Sonic’s adventures were only barely just beginning, Eggman invaded a mysterious place known as Little Planet. However Sonic caught wind of this plan and immediately rushed to the rescue. Not one to be defeated this time around however, Eggman created Metal to match Sonic’s speed and abilities and used him to kidnap Amy Rose. Sonic however, saved Little Planet, it’s powerful Time Gems, and Amy Rose from Eggman, destroying Metal in the process. Metal made a return many years later posing as Eggman, to gather the data of the heroes that were rushing to stop him. When he gathered all the necessary data, Metal transformed into the powerful ‘Metal Overlord’ and became nigh unstoppable. However, with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and once again defeated him. Metal grew to hate Sonic from all of those defeats… … However, upon realizing that he indeed hated Sonic, he soon began to find himself capable of all kinds of emotions. And from there, his evolution in character began. Without Eggman’s orders, he traveled to Soleana, and helped Shadow defeat the Arabian God Ifrit, giving Shadow his Chaos Emerald to help him escape. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival After the battle with the Arabian God Ifrit, Metal landed on the other side of the Chaos Control, not along with Shadow, but rather in an alleyway in Dimensional Island's Void City. Outside the roleplay threads, he is found by Gantz van Drake. Originally, Gantz is horrified to see Metal Sonic, however, after hearing a small, meek 'help me', from Metal, and the boy was convinced something was up. Upon gathering up the robot's parts, the boy brought Metal back to his place of residence in the Hotel, where he stayed with his two current friends Climber and Starman EXE. After several days of repairs, Gantz is able to fully repair Metal Sonic, despite the skepticism he felt on doing as such. It was only when he decided to perform a scan on Metal's memory banks that he found his skepticism completely disappear. However, this caused Metal (Whom awoke around that time) to grow fearful that Gantz had been about to wipe his memories, leading to the robot leaving as fast as possible. He makes his official debut in the thread 'Mr. Gun; The Mage of all Trades', where the robot is seen overlooking the window of Gantz's apartment. In the thread, Gantz had just found a cure for Beatrice Jameson's plushie form, when Him arrived on the scene intending harm to Gantz; which he does effectively by blasting the boy through the wall and outside of the Hotel. Before he could plummet to his doom, the boy being unconscious at that time, Metal saves Gantz, effectively paying him back for repairing him. Shortly thereafter, Gantz and Metal team up and soundly defeat Him; though this does nothing to quell the horror and suspicions of Gantz's friend Nutcase S. Ball, whom immediately resolves to turn Metal into scrap. After a long debate, the loon was talked out of attacking Metal on the condition that 'if he even THINKS the wrong byte of data, he'd turn him into scrap metal'. Since this never happens though, Metal becomes a full-fledged member of the group. Present Roles Metal has since then made consistent appearances in the 'Trials of Mr. Gun' storyline, as a regular character, and upon Gantz's leave in 'Mr. Gun's Secret' onto 'The Secret's Aftermath', he faces upgrades to his character, such as being granted a voice module, allowing him to sound like an actual sentient being, and a slight alteration to his physical form, making him slightly resemble his Sonic Heroes adaption. Aside from these appearances, he has also appeared in the thread 'What a View!' where he and Talim co-star, helping fellow heroes and lovers Kodiak and Flimire vanquish the likes of the Dark Dragon Malefor (From The Legend of Spyro series) whom has taken over the form of Ember the Dragon, a Spyro fangirl with a vanity complex. Personality Before, in the good old days of Sonic CD onto Sonic Heroes, Metal was a powerful robot that wanted nothing more then power, and the destruction of his copy Sonic. However, due to his change of perspective, he’s now a rather calm individual, and has the ability to show emotion, though to a very limited degree. He’s also formed a noticeable awareness of the world around him, and of himself, enjoying the finer things in life. Abilities None, since his ability of Super Speed is brought about by the Jet Booster built into his chest and back, and not brought about naturally. Skills Due to the jet booster placed in his chest, Metal is able to move at extremely high speeds, matching even the great ‘Blue Blur’ himself. He’s also practiced using his newly made gun arm, and is really good at aiming, even at high speeds. Along with this, his strength is also greater then a normal person since he's a robot. Weapons His metal appendages for fist fighting, and, due to his recent upgrade, can use Mecha Sonic’s mechanical arm, which can morph into a machine gun, or a missile launcher. Trivia *Despite throwing away his Hate of Sonic for the better things in life, the programming that makes him hate Sonic is still fresh inside him, awaiting the day when he finally decides to turn back to his old ways... Though there's really no guarantee that it won't actually try to fight for Metal's will... *Like the Metal Sonic in the fanfic 'Metal Overdrive', Metal oftentimes serves as the gang's over-intelligent dead-pan snarker. *Metal Sonic, along with Shadow and the others, are at risk of being attacked by Cylan due to his prejudgemental hatred towards suspected villains. Category:Canon characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants